Sigmund Scott
' Sigmund Scott' is the son of Brooke Scott, and William Lovie III. making him a member of House Scott through his mother, and a member of House Lovie through his father. Sigmund has one full sibling in the form of Riley Scott of whom is the second oldest male child of William Lovie and the third oldest child overall. Sigmund also has many half siblings through his father in the form of Andrew, Ashley, Lucie, and Thomas Lovie of which Andrew, Ashley, and Thomas have all been brought into House Lovie and Andrew is the current heir of House Lovie and the most influencial of the children of William Lovie III., while Thomas is a growing boy with a bright future that has moved past the fact that he is the son of Amber Heard and thus should carry the surname Snow, Ashley is nothing more then a baby at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, while Lucie is unknown to everyone and is in hiding with her mother in Arnor. Sigmund Scott was born following the return of William Lovie III. into the life of Brooke Scott, and was the main reason that William would decide to split from the love of his life completely. Sigmund's birth would just like his older brother be said to be the son of a Gondorian soldier living in Gondor, and only once again Lucas, and Haley Scott knew the truth behind the birth. During his early life he was visited only twice by his father, who by this point was unable to continue to come to visit Brooke in the same way that he had once been able to. While the time with his father was short, his mother would ravish him with love, and attention as she fell in love with the baby that she said was the spitting image of William. History Early History Sigmund Scott was born following the return of William Lovie III. into the life of Brooke Scott, and was the main reason that William would decide to split from the love of his life completely. Sigmund's birth would just like his older brother be said to be the son of a Gondorian soldier living in Gondor, and only once again Lucas, and Haley Scott knew the truth behind the birth. During his early life he was visited only twice by his father, who by this point was unable to continue to come to visit Brooke in the same way that he had once been able to. While the time with his father was short, his mother would ravish him with love, and attention as she fell in love with the baby that she said was the spitting image of William. Family Members Brooke Scott 5.jpg|Brooke Scott - Mother|link=Brooke Scott William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Father|link=William Lovie III. House Scott.jpg|Riley Scott - Brother|link=Riley Scott William Lovie IV2.jpeg|William Lovie IV. - Half Brother|link=William Lovie IV. Thomas Lovie.jpg|Thomas Lovie - Half Brother|link=Thomas Lovie Alice Lovie1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Aunt|link=Alice Lovie Lucas Scott.jpg|Lucas Scott - Uncle |link=Lucas Scott Nathan Scott.jpg|Nathan Scott - Uncle|link=Nathan Scott Relationships Young Sigmund Scott has many important relationships that have grown since he was born, and these relationships have in a lot of ways defined him. Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott : '' "From the first moment that I saw him I knew I would love him with every ounce of my heart. He looked every bit the spitting image of his father, and I couldn't manage to take my eyes from him no matter how hard I tried."'' : -Brooke Scott For Brooke Scott Sigmund Scott was supposed to be the baby that finally connected her and her beloved William closer then she had been able to after the birth of their first child. When Sigmund was born she found that little had changed and in fact William now visited and contacted her less then he had before. This would have made her bitter towards the young baby but from the first moment that she saw Sigmund she loved him with everything in her. Brooke and Sigmund's relationship would end when Brooke finally accepted that she needed to see William so that she could stop the Dark Man from continueing to corupt her mind. Saying goodbye to her beloved son's broke her heart, and the last memory that Sigmund would have of his mother was her tear stained face walking out of their home. William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Category:House Scott Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Goth Category:Human Category:Bastard